Life and Love in Beacon Hills
by ArcticSnowcones
Summary: When new girl Nadia arrives at Beacon Hills she expected cute boys, study groups, and lacrosse... Then Stiles and his friends come along and her work is changed forever. She knows she should flip and run into the forest but something is drawing her to Beacon Hills. Nadia just doesn't know what it is... yet. PLEASE FOLLOW if you want another chapter!
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

Day one at Beacon Hills:

Come on. Keep it together Nadia. First day can't be that bad.

Mum waves her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Nadia?"

She jolts me out of my daydream panic. "We're at the high school." The car park swirls with autumn leaves and Mum fiddles with her bracelet. I swear she's more nervous than me.

"Don't get in with the wrong crowd. Just be yourself! But don't go crazy. Don't be scared!" She screams this in the car park as I exit the car. I love my mum. Just don't count on her for writing a presidential speech.

"I'll be fine." Keep telling yourself that. "Shut up subconscious!" Great. I said that out loud. A guy putting his helmet on a green motor cycle gives me an odd look, cocking his head to the side like a dog. I give an awkward smile. Five seconds and someone thinks I'm a psycho.

It's going to be a long day.


	2. Sharpeners and Cornflakes

The office receptionist sat sharpening pencils meticulously, blowing each tip. I stand in front of her waiting for the acknowledgement of my presence. "Um... I'm the new girl Nadia Strobos." She tells me to take a seat.

The plastic leather squeaks uncomfortably and I take a look around. A boy sits next to me with scruffy hair and round brown eyes. "You know you have Cornflakes on your t-shirt?"

He contorts his body in a strange way to flick a little orange flake from his shirt. He squints his eyes. "Hey, I haven't seen you around. And I make it my point to know every beautiful girl in Beacon Hills." He adds in a wink for good measure and I blush.

He shakes his head wildly. "Not in a creepy stalker way at all!"

I smile. "Nadia."

"Stiles."


	3. Lacrosse Can't Be That Bad

After picking up my timetable. Stiles and I walk to the first period. Lockers panel the walls and trees practically stripped bare sway gently outside the window.

"Like how weird?"

"Like 'I need anger management yoga 24 hours a day' weird."

Kids travel like a colourful stream flitting through the halls to their classes. I snort. "I was kind of hoping not to get P.E. first period, especially with this crazy coach your describing. But hey, how hard can La-car-"

"Lacrosse."

I swing my bag over my shoulder. "Exactly. It can't be too bad. You haven't die, right?"

Stiles wrings his fingers uncomfortably. "Yeah... Sure. I haven't died..."

The oval lay iridescently green, just before the fringes of the forest's murky browns and greys. Wet air perfumed with earth greets my nostrils and shivers run down my spine. I tell myself it's just the morning frost.


	4. Our Little Scott

Stiles and I push into the crowd of baggy clothes and chatter. "Nadia, this is Scott." I turn around to see green motorcycle guy, with forearms the size of tree-trunks.

"Hi there." He shuffles his feet uncomfortably. Oh no. He does think I'm crazy. Think Nadia: time to change the subject

"So... I'm guessing your in the lacrosse team with forearms like that." I mutter the last part.

"What?"

"Are you on the lacrosse team?" I repeat with slightly less embarrassment.

Stiles patted Scott across the back like you would a choking victim. "Our little Scott is team captain."

I nod my head. "Nice."

Coach intersepts. "Listen up you bunch of girls! Stop excercising your mouth muscles!" He jerks his head to left of the field where a girl, who Stiles informs me is Lydia is kissing someone so hard, I'm surprised they haven't swallowed eachother. "Especially you two. Stop the saliva fest and get on with the warm up run." People start to run and I stay back to tell him I'm a new student.

I open my mouth and a whistle blows in my ear. "Now!" My heart now feels like a defibulator touched it.

...

Stiles rolls on the floor gasping for air, while Scott looks on without even breaking a sweat. What is he, Superman?

My breath rasps. "Totally needs... anger-management... yoga." I attempt to catch my breath, but then I can't be bothered and lie down next to Stiles.

He starts laughing and I join in. Not exactly helping my situation. Scott gives a smirk from over us. Stiles throws his hand in the air. "Don't... judge us."


	5. So This is Lydia

The classroom smells like banana chewing gum and deodorant failing to mask the stench of puberty. Judging by the pens sitting idly on desks, this isn't the class to pay attention in. Mr. Yukimora began discussing questions in the next test and I was having a relaxing daydream about a bird outside the window, until the girl next to nudges my shoulder. Okay less of a nudge, more of a half-way-off-the-chair punch.

She flicks her strawberry red hair off her shoulders, with perfectly manicured nails. "Stiles tells me you were home-schooled." Her lips pursed into a smile. Oh! Stiles told me her name but my mind is a blank page.

"Yeah, but my Mum thought I should try to be normal for a while. She's a writer and travels everywhere, and so for my final year she decided we would stop for a bit."

"Cool." But lip bighting tells me otherwise. Then she adds with a squint of her hazel eyes, "Why Beacon Hills?"

I pause. Why did I choose Beacon Hills? "I guess I liked the name and the campus is so pretty. I don't know. I was kinda drawn here."

Lydia swears under her breath.

Hey! I remembered her name. (Go me!)"Are you okay?"

Her eyes grow wide. "Oh yeah. 'Course."

I compliment her on the minty shade of nail polish and Lydia smiles.

We chat for the rest of the period about matching colour with skin tone and her gorgeous little dog called Prada. This girl gets me.


	6. Lunch with a Side of Weird

The lunch bell jolts me back into action and it couldn't have come fast. Lydia bats her mascaraed eyes and states a-matter-of-factly, "You're sitting with us."

"Umm... Okay." I'm not complaining.

We arrive at a cafeteria table littered with apples and lunch trays. Lydia introduces me to the new face. "Nadia, meet Kira." Kira had stunning almond shaped eyes and silky black hair.

She looks familiar. "You're not Mr. Yukimora's daughter, are you?"

Embaressed, she throws her face in her hands . "Yes."

I can't help noticing Lydia whispering in Scott's ear. Shame I don't have super-human hearing or could have eavesdropped. His eyes widen and then he gives me a cautious smile, but I know it's not about my morning muttering, it's something else. Oh well, you can't please everyone.

Stiles begins talking through a mouthful of sandwich. "Congratulations. You've almost survived the day."

I sigh with a grin. "It's not over yet."

...

I'm kind of excited about Science last period. I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty good.

I enter the class room and see the two familiar faces of Scott and Stiles. Sliding into the seat behind them, open up my work book. The teacher begins in flowery voice:

"I just want to remind you all about the night-time excursion coming up."

I lean over to Stiles and ask him about it. "We go out at night and look at nocturnal animals. Don't worry I've heard it's kind of fun."

The teacher coughs in the direction of Stiles who quickly snaps back to his book. "Let me remind you that this is worth ten percent of your grade and is compulsory." The class groans at this point. "Oh, and you'll be doing it in pairs. I'll post up the partners tomorrow. Don't forget: on this Friday."

I can't help but overhear Stiles and Scott's conversation. Scott drums his pen on the desk nervously. "But that's a full moon."

"I thought you had it under control."

Scott sinks into his shoulders sheepishly. "Kinda."

Stiles eyes widen. And his voice goes up like a banshee on helium. "Kinda?!"


	7. Take it with a Pinch of Mountain Ash

My finger scrolls down the list. Nadia Bell is partnered with... Scott McCall?

Great. Just great. My first spooky excursion and I'm partnered with a guy who doesn't like me. I was secretly wishing for Stiles, but it can't be that bad. My sneakers squeak as I turn the corner and head to lunch for a second time. The bay window's bask the hall in afternoon light.

I walk up to the table and every single person falls silent. Well hello to you too. I smile and pretend I'm oblivious. "What are we talking about?"

Scott gives a smile that makes my hear pump alittle faster. "So you want to part of this group. Right?"

I nod inthusiastically but I think I looked like I was having a spasim because Stiles whispers in my ear. "You're fine."

"If you want to stay," Scott continues, "We have to ask a few questions."

I exhale a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. "Oh. Thank goodness. I thought you guys were going to ask me to play strip poker or something."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, except for Lydia who was checking her phone. I poke my lasagne with a plastic fork. "Hit me."

Scott adds a layer of butter in his voice. "Are you human?"

What kind of question is that?. "Yes."

"Have you ever had an animal bite you?"

Okay this was weird. "Yes."

The entire group flinched at my answer. "Guys, it was my hamster." Stiles relaxes his shoulders behind me. "He's dead now. If that helps."

"Okay. One last thing," he pulls out a bowl of black stuff. Is that ash? "Find the bouncy ball in this."

Okay. Hold up. "What the-"

Kira bangs the table. "I told you it would freak her out!" I see a ten dollar bill being slipped to Lydia.

I sigh. "Fine. But no more weirdness after this."

My heart beat is rising staring at the bowl. It sits their ominously. Waiting for me to put my hands in. Something about this is just sending my body into panic mode. Breath, I remind myself. It's just a bowl of black stuff; how scary can it be?

I go to submerge my hands in the bowl...


	8. That Kiss

My fingers go all tingly like my entire arm is asleep. It feels, actually quite nice.

Stiles practically falls of the edge of his seat. "What? What is it?"

"It feels so nice. What is this stuff? Because it's giving my body pins and needles." I pluck out a bouncy ball.

Scott's face relaxes. "It's... mountain ash."

"Cool."

...

Friday arrives in the blink of an eye. Maybe public schooling isn't as bad as Hollywood thinks it is.

I grab my science book for after school and close my locker. My heart skips a beat. "Oh my God, Stiles! Don't do that!"

"Are you pumped for after-school?"

I put on a Lydia face and a Califorinia girl accent. "That's, like, totally lame."

Stiles copies me although when he does it he sounds gay. "I know right!"

Back to serious mode. "Nah. I'm really excited. Have you ever been in the forest?"

"More times than I can count."

I grin. "Is it spooky?"

"Yeah but," he poses super hero style, " I can handle it." We laugh for a few seconds, and then I remember.

"Hey, where's Scott?"

"He's just calming down and preparing himself."

"It's a science excursion not a One Direction concert."

Stiles goes silent. "He's a bit of a clean freak so dirt and all isn't really his cup of tea."

"Wow, I never saw Scott as a princess." I sigh and the last bit just to wind Stilinski up. "I kind of dig guys with a sensitive side."

He goes all jumpy and blurts out, "I need my special pillow to sleep."

I giggle. "Manly."

Stiles punches me playfully in the shoulder. "I thought you liked sensitive guys."

My hearts pounding. I want to tell him.

"Your blushing," he points out.

"I do that when I'm around cute guys." Oh why did I say that? What if her thinks I'm weird?

Then I notice his cheeks blushing. "Oh, look who's blushing now?"

"Yeah. I do that around girls who I want to kiss."

Suddenly he closes his eyes and I close mind. His arms come around me and our lips touch. Wow. It was like fireworks and popping candy mixed into one. His lips feel soft on mine. We interlock like we're meant to be together. Oh, I sound so cheesy but... its just so fabulous. Yes I just said fabulous and I don't regret it. What has Beacon Hills done to me?

"Hello?"

I jump to see Scott staring on in awe. There is an awkward moment of silence between us. Stiles speaks first. "How long were you standing there?"

Scott raises his eyebrow. "How long were you kissing?"

Trying to act casual, Stile runs a hand through his scruffy hair. "Let's get to the Science room, shall we?"


	9. Nerves at Sunset

The teacher handed out worksheets and flashlights as the sun began to set. Scott sits next to me wiggling his feet and agitatedly turning to the window every five seconds.

"Are you alright?"

Scott gives a tight smile. "How fast can you run if I tell you to?"

"You're in my P.E. class."

His face grows grim remembering my shocking performance and his mouth makes a small 'o'.

I attempt to lighten his spirits. "I think the scariest thing we'll see is a squirrel."

Stiles intersepts. "Or a bat."

"Or a snake."

"Or a mountain lion."

"Or a bear" I forgot why we started this list. Right... To calm Scott down. "Don't worry. With the right motivation I can run pretty fast."

Peering through the window at the sinking yellow sun, sweat drips down his forehead. He adds with a mutter. "I _really_ hope so."


	10. Trees, Clipboards, and Guys that Howl

The suns last rays spread an orange blanket across the forest. I'm getting shivers all over again so I pull my jacket a little closer.

Scott ruffles out the paper onto a clipboard. Sweat drips down his forehead. What? It's freezing out here and Scott is sweating. He rubs it to the side uncomfortably. He seems even more agitated since we left the group.

"Hey, what about this spider?"

I repeat his name again; he's barely aware of my presence. Scott gives a pained smile and nods, as I scribble furiously on my clip board the description of the spider.

The moon light was blinding tonight, so I don't bother with a torch. I thought that the forest couldn't get any more beautiful but I was wrong. I breath in slowly taking every branch and bark crevice in. The moons blue tinge orange folly an unearthly green. I turn to point this out to Scott, but he's holding his knees and panting.

"Are you alright?" He doesn't respond. "Scott? It's okay. It's just dirt."

I start to panic. I don't know how to handle a neat freak. "Scott?"

"Get away," he whispers, a dry sting of menace in his voice.

I take my stand. "No Scott, I'm not going to leave you. We can get through your phobia together." Then I make the mistake of placing my hand on his back.

His breath comes faster, thicker, like wild animal ready for the hunt. Scott stands to his full height and I practically wet myself. His face is squished and grotesque and his eyes are glowing a furious red. His arms grow loose and his back arches over. An almighty sound echoes through the forest. A growl coming from Scott shakes my body with shivers. Black shapes swirl before me. Wow. Was the world this dark a second ago? 'Cause I could have sworn...

And I faint.


	11. Fear of Dirt and Dating

Something's shaking me. Fuzzy noise buzzes in my ears. Is that a voice? My eyes creep open to the sight of Stiles waving his arms franticly and moving his mouth. I blink a few times and catch his voice.

"Nadia. Come on, Scott! I just get a girlfriend and then you kill her! No wait. Nadia! Can you hear me?"

I groan and don't dare shift my aching body.

Stiles smiles. "Your alive."

I start to get up and everything hurts. All I can say is "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

Even lying gracelessly on the forest floor I see a tickled grin spread across Stile's face. "Maybe... What happened?"

I blink. What did actually happen? "I'm not too sure. Scott got all crazy and ran off." I better not add the bit about his eyes glowing eyes. It was probably just... stress. That sounds about right.

"Did you see anything... off about him?"

"I think he howled like a dog, but that was probably just the stress getting to my head. Does he do that normally?"

"Scott's very... special."


	12. The Love Jeep

The door of Stiles' Jeep closes on my third try. He had offered to drive me home, after Scott never turned up. He assures me that he probably ran home as we drive away from the forest. "Thanks again."

"No worries. Just making sure you get home in one piece." I laugh, which makes me feel nauseous and ready to vomit.

Rocks on the road lurch the Jeep and Stiles sees my discomfort. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I shake my head. "I feel like head is full of helium and my body's been stampeded with elephants."

"Graphic." The forest runs past in the window. "I have a Twinkie in the glove compartment if you're hungry. I keep it there in case of emergency."

My stomach churns and I shake my head. "I'm good." The jeep bounces as he curbs my driveway. At that Stiles grabs it out and begins to eat the Twinkie.

"What?" He says between mouthfuls as I gaze at him lovingly.

"Your so weird." I close my eyes as his lips press mine with a soft passion. Warmth flows between us, neither of us wanting to break the moment. The kiss goodbye tastes vividly of cream, and my smile lasts until I flop into bed.

Hey Guys,  
If you like or hate this please write a review with suggestions and question. I'm open to any advice to continue this story. Thank you! :D


	13. A Call from McCall

I woke up at noon on Saturday to the sound of the chicken dance. A phone call. My voice still croaky from getting up , I slide and answer. "Hello?"

"Are you okay?" It was Scott.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just got up."

There is a pause on the line. "It's noon."

I shrug in my PJs. "I know."

"I'm so sorry for last night. Are you sure your alright?"

"I just have a pounding headache and pins and needles," I wiggle my toes. Oww!, "Everywhere."

"Nothing breakfast won't help. Hey, are you coming to Kira's for the party?"

"Sure. What are we celebrating?"

"It's kind-of like a 'Yay! I'm not moving!" Party."

"Sounds funky. Count me in." I hang up and then burry my head in the pillow. Ten more minutes...


	14. Sixty Second Party

By the time I arrive, heavy base can be heard three house's down and techno lighting sends flashes through the window. I ring the doorbell.

"Hey!" Kira yells. She sways a little, so I'm pretty sure she's drunk. "Come on in!"

I am welcomed into a party that throbs with electricity. Metaphorically of course. I find Stiles in the crowd of sweaty bodies. The world sways alittle and I grab hold of a chair. Stiles runs over looking worried.

"You alright?"

"No. Not really. I've been feeling really weird from our trip into the forest."

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I just got here." I say defensively. Lydia comes out of the crowd next to me.

"You don't look so good."

I sigh. "Thanks."

Kira comes dancing over. "Hey Lydia! Can I get you a drink?"

She puts her arm around her hip. "No."

Stiles looks at her strangely. "Lydia Martin, the queen of party. And you don't want a drink?"

"I said no!"

Kira saunters up and whispers playfully in my ear. "Gosh! You'd almost think she was pregnant." Then she runs back into the group of people.

I see black shapes swirl in my vision again. "Stiles..." My feet stagger underneath me. "It's getting worse."

He sees me stumble. "You're really not doing good are you?"

"You think?" On the last bit I heave and up comes a black substance. Urgh. That does not look natural. I clench my stomach and barely see Stiles trying to call someone on his phone.

"Scott's not answering, but I know there's a spare key in the dumpster." He signals at Lydia to help him carry me out. The party swims before me, then the world goes dark.


	15. Amnesia in the Forest

Orange streetlights glow through my eyelids. I wake up in the back seat of Stile's jeep, feeling like a thousand fireflies had made a nest inside me. Someone is telling me to stay conscious. Fat chance.

"It's okay, we're taking you to see Scott's boss." Stiles takes a panicked left.

I squint from the bright street lights, slipping in and out of consciousness. "I thought Scott worked at a vet."

Lydia gives a tight smile. "He does."

If conscience was water, I was a sieve, and jeeps were a rainstorm.

...

Someone lies me down on a cold metal surface. Wintry chills pearse through my clothes. I cautiously open my eyes and see a tall figure staring over me. Blue icy lights shines my eyes and I flinch away.

I can hear Stiles muffled voice saying something about Scott and the full moon.

Lydia mutters in a daze. "Scott's the spark that lit her fire, baby." I'm too weak to be confused.

A deeper voice speaks this time. Seriously, the owner of that voice has a career in audio books. "I can't be certain. Nadia..." I think that's my name. Yeah. Sounds right. "... Going to give you ... make you feel better...little bit. So keep your questions until the end." I never noticed this, but if I hold still, I feel the world spin. A giddy feeling sweeps over me...

I feel a needle press into my arms and suddenly I'm bouncing with energy. "That wasn't drugs was it?"

Scott's boss replies. "No. Now give me a string of words that sum up what you're thinking. They can be as random as you like."

"Okay... Flowers, trees, sunshine, moonlight, moss, autumn- Do you want me to stop?" I barely have a say in what's coming out of my mouth.

"Yes. I think that will be alright. Tell me how you feel."

"There are pins and needle's everywhere, I can't eat and I feel really light headed. God, you have a gorgeous voice." My energy is draining now. The fireflies are coming back.

He senses my uncorfort. "What's my name?"

I reply without a second thought. "Deaton" My head is spinning.

"What am I?"

"A dryad and a vet." I don't even know what I'm saying now. All I can comprehend is gobaldi-goop.

Deaton hurries to Stiles. "Get her to the forest and leave her."

There is silence on Stiles end. "Now."

I remember the rumbling of a jeep engine, the smell of metal and being laid down on warm earth. Then everything goes fuzzy.

...

A monarch butterfly flutters on my nose. Well hello there, little guy, I think. And he has a friend who's crawling on my warm cheek. My eyes focus on the world around me. I'm in a room covered in butterflies. Every surface. All over me. I'm lying in a sea of orage and black spots, that quiver at my breath.

Where am I? What am I doing here? I'm panicking now because I the only thing I can remember from last night is Kira's party.

Memories flash. I'm remembering. The vet. Stiles. Oh.

The forest.

Before I have time to move and unsettle the monarchs, a door swings open in the room. Half of the butterflies make their way to the open window, fluttering in the dawn light.

A middle aged man in a Sheriff Uniform opens the door and stands shell-shocked in the door way. I frown. The cops?

"What on earth?"


	16. Orange Juice, Orange Butterflies

I continue to stare."Who are you?"

He blinks some more. I know how he feels. My thoughts: Please wake up, please wake up. Then the man in the sheriff's uniform speaks. "Excuse me, this is my house."

Oh no. What did I do last night? I move to put my arm up defensively, sending another swarm of orange butterflies outside the window. I gasp when I see what's underneath them.

I'm wearing a long dress made entirely of ivy. But that's not all. Stiles lies comfortably beside me, eyes still closed and clinging to his pillow. A switch clicks in my brain. "Oh... Your Stile's dad aren't you?" Wow. I am so stupid.

A second switch clicks. He's Stile's dad. And I'm in his house. With butterflies and a dress made of ivy. In his son's bed. In his son's bed.

I put my hands up. "It's not what you think!"

"Mmhh. Stiles! Up now!" The anger shows on his beetroot red face. Stiles jumps up throwing the last of the butterflies out the window. His dad looks at him, fuming. 'You better explain young man."

"Uhh..." He stares at me, ivy thickly covering most of my body. He squints. "Is that a catipillar in your hair?" I don't bother checking.

His dad coughs loudly. "Now would be good."

I open my mouth before realising I have nothing to say. "I have no clue."

...

I sit around the Stalinksi table, now in Stiles clothes with a half filled glass of orange juice, My head is cradled in my hands.

"So what's a catyma again?"

The Stalinski's give a unison sigh. "That's not important. Why aren't you freaking out?!" Stile's eyes are wide.

I take another sip. "Trust me. In a few hours it will sink in and I'll scream like a banchee on helium."

He leans in and kisses me, giving me warm fireflies, of the good kind. "That's why your my girlfriend."

Orange juice flies over the table, leaving the Sherriff spluttering. "Girlfriend?"

Stiles shoots him a grin and grabs the keys. He punches his arm in the air heroically. "To the vet! I need to find out what my girlfriend is."

We leave his father in a pool of orange juice, lost for words. "Should we-"

Stiles slams the door and unlocks the jeep. "Nah."


	17. Another Check-up

So maybe audio-book guy wasn't just in my imagination, and maybe I'm embarrassed. And maybe I'm blushing like a mad woman. Cursing my concussed self, we enter the vet sending tingles coursing through my veins.

Deaton welcomes us in with gentle hands. I add hand model to the possible careers list while thanking him for last night.

"Here's the thing. I'm almost positive your a wood nymph."

Stile blinks furiously. "A what now?" And I tend to agree.

"Wood nymphs are extremely rare because both parents have to be wood nymphs and even if they do... get it on, there is only a ten percent chance that they carry the wood nymph gene and an even smaller chance that their powers are awakened."

"How do you know all this?"

"The Argents have a... history with Nymphs. A bloody history."

His words make me flinch."Gee. Hey Nadia, you're a wood nymph and a wacky family with guns are trying to kill you."

"I know it sounds bad, but to be fair Scott found out about Werewolves by being ambushed in the night and bitten."

All I can manage is "Okay."

Deaton interrupts. "Are your parents wood nymphs?"

I raise my hand. "I'm adopted."

There is an 'o' on his part. I ask him why we get hunted. "A fully grown wood nymph has the power to shape shift, read minds, control the forest, predict the future and a wide variety of other talents. There is a note in the Bestiary that says 'When in the presence of an awakened wood nymph on a full moon..."

Stiles falls off the edge of his seat, causing a thud. I wring my fingers. "What?"

His large brown eyes fall directly on mine. "Run."

"That's it? Run?! What about the freaking wood nymph?!"


	18. Into the Janitor's Closet

The first day at school as a wood nymph was... taking a page from Stile's book, special. Scott runs into the janitor's closet, catching Stiles and I mid-pash. Wolf boy has a lot of nerves.

"How did you even find us" I ask.

"Stiles has a particular stench. Anyway, that's not important. Deaton's gone."

Okay, okay. I'll rewind.

Monday started out like an ordinary Monday, and after spending recess gruelling Kira, Lydia and Scott on their super-powers I proceeded to eat butterscotch flavoured pudding.

You would think that being a wood nymph comes with a starter kit, or atleast a "How to for Dummies" and a cape. Spoiler alert: It doesn't. Scott said we'd test my powers out after school in the forest, so for now pudding was consoling the many mysteries of my life.

At lunch Stiles winked at me. I wink back. We stared at eachother for an obsessive amount of time until Lydia banged the table and said," Forgoodeness sake!" And handed us the keys to the janitors closet.

Next thing I know I'm leaned up against a shelving unit with Stiles caressing and kissing me. "Oh! Is that your tounge?" There is a soft urgency in his curling tounge. The French know how to live. His arms envelop around me and we intertwine like ancient trees. My toes curl with excitement in my converse like gnarled tree roots. I forget where I am until a toilet roll falls from above. A broom is sent smack onto the floor, though I hardly hear it above the fireworks.

I peel my lips away gasping for air. "I don't normally do this." Stiles nods. "Do you think we're going too fast?"

He pauses. "We're impulsive, hormonal teenagers. Of course we're taking it too fast." We shrug in unison.

My mouth slowly turns into a smile. "When in France..." I don't even finish my sentence before he steals my breath. The next few seconds are a blur of cleaning supplies, saliva and fireworks.

That's where Scott finds us. I turn to face him after he tells us the news.

Scott screams. Stiles screams. Is this a thing? I scream. "What?"

Stiles hands me his phone camera. "Your eyes!"

The girl in the camera has glowing green eyes. "I look like a nuclear power plant."

"Tell me about it. "Scott mutters.

"Hey, you have red eyes. But that's besides the point. What do I do?"

Scott hands me a pair of aviator sunglasses. " He left a message on my phone when he felt something was up. Guess who he saw? Peter Hale and Kate Argent."

"What do we do?" I ask to their panicked faces.

"A were-jaguar and satin in a v-neck join forces, there is nothing we can do."

I'm open to suggestions of what happens next, please feel free to write it in a review or private message me. Thank you so much for reading this! :D


	19. Reminiscing of Pudding Cups

After circling around the vet we find nothing but stray blonde hairs and pixel CCTV footage of Kate's V-neck in crime. It's a shame that they're technically dead or we could have shown it to the police.

Scott rubs his hands together pretending that there isn't tears in his eyes. Can you blame the guy? His boss got kidnapped. "They won't kill him. I'm sure of it. Kate and Peter need a mercenary if they're working together and taking the town."

I hold up my hands. "Whoa! Who said anything about taking the town?'

Stiles tilts his head. "They're bad guys. That's what bad guys do. Or at least get revenge and either way, we're screwed."

"What ever happened to the simple life? Where the worst thing that could happen is the kid infront of you takes the last pudding cup."

Stiles lovingly puts his arm around me and guides me out of the vet. "That's the dream... Come on. I want to see your powers."


	20. More Than Kittens in Marshmallows

You know when you were little and your mum put you on the toilet and said, "Alright, time to tinkle now." And in that exact moment your bladder feels like Arizona in summer. Dry.

Scott and Stiles have starred at me for a good five minutes now, and all my tingly energy has dissipated.

I lean against a tree, bored and ready to go home. "Come on guys, maybe it was a one off thing."

Scott stands perfectly still. "I'm not leaving here until you do something."

Stiles tugs on Scott's shirt like a little toddler at the shop, "Um.. just a reminder. Two crazy murdering supernatural beings have just escaped."

"So maybe we'll leave in ten minutes." Oh yeah! Ten minutes more of standing awkwardly in the forest.

I sigh and kick up the brown leaves that mat the forest floor. Ten more minutes I tell myself, and then I'll forget about this embarrassing thing and maybe do a bit of research on Beacon Hill's supernatural past. Who am I kidding... I'll just look up pictures of kittens in pools of marshmallows. Suddenly I awake out of my daydreaming state.

Scott runs towards me, his claws unsheathed and his eyes glowing with wild fire. Something inside me take over, an ancient reaction to my boyfriends charging best friend. A thought occurs to me, last week my response would be to cower in fear behind a thick barked tree and hope the tooth-fairy takes him away. But today, something is telling me to keep my ground.

Not like I have a choice in the matter. My body pulsed with electricity. Is it natural to feel your heartbeat in your stomach?

The world is a fast paced stream of stars. Strength builds in my arms, and without a second thought, I push them up, as if calling for the forest to rise.

The air is thick now like arms rising in treacle. I close my eyes as beads of sweat drip down my forehead. Spinning stops and I'm left panting, afraid to open my eyes and see Scott.

"Wow..." I hear a tiny whisper from Stiles.

I squint hesitantly through sunbeams.

A tree. A freaking fully grown, moss covered, vine smothered tree stands before me. I think I'm using freaking too much.

Its trunk begins at the edge of my toe. My nose lightly touches the bark. The forest is silent. I try to close my jaw and don't succeed. Frozen in shock like a statue, the only thing that can move me now is a head on collision with a pick-up.


	21. Wolf Slap

"I...I... did that." All I see is the intricately detailed bark. Then I remember the wolf who was running at me.

"Scott!" Oh my God! "Scott!"

Where did he go? I scream, "Oh, God. I've killed Scott! With a-"

A head pops out from the other side of the trunk. "Nadia, I'm fine!"

I instinctively slap him.

"What was that for?"

"Just double checking." I shrug off my previous fear.

Stalinski wraps his arm around my shoulder and splays his arms like a billboard. "My girlfriend, the freaking awesome wood nymph"

I can hardly believe it myself. My time at Beacon Hills seems like one weird string of never-ending events. That reminds me. "What are we going to do about Deaton?"

"We've just got to keep looking." My jacket doesn't seem enough to fight forest wind. Scott grabs his head suddenly and swears. "We have lacrosse practice!"

Stiles moans. "Coach is going to kill us! "

We run to the jeep, leaving the forest behind us. Scott is there leaning against the car by the time I come panting along. If I'm living in a town with supernatural people that often like to kill, maybe I should start working out. I'll get onto that... next week.


	22. Grass Stains and Stars

Coach blows the whistle in Stiles' ear. He jumps back and screams in a girly high pitch. I whisper in his ear with a grin, "Don't worry. I'll cheer for you."

While Scott and Stiles do their punishment push-ups. Let me rephrase that: While Scott did graceful push up after push up, Stiles got grass stains after collapsing on the third one. I cheer from the bleachers, like a soccer mum. "Go Stiles!"

Coach snaps his head in my direction. I shoot an awkward smile, which I think is the same facial expression I use when I smell bad cheese. He goes a color of red that even paint companies would fall short of describing.

A small game of lacrosse starts. I get absorbed into the people running back and forth, learning the rules. Although it seems just like an excuse for guys to ram each other, injure each other ...and then hug it out at the end of the game.

Bromance is weird. I sit on the cold metal bench admiring the blood forced trauma.

A strong hand suddenly grabs my mouth.

Oh my God! Oh my God! I try to break free and signal to Stalinski... who is sleeping on the bench. I wish I could see who was doing this! I panic, trying to bight the hand or lick it. You know, gross out the creep.

My eyelids feel droopy. And then there were stars. Lots of stars.

Lots of stars...


	23. A Blue Eyed Proposal

I've actually always wanted to know what it's like to be kidnapped. Agent 99 always made it look so glamorous

The bag over my head tastes distinctly of cinnamon. Shame it was over my head, because any other circumstance, I might have enjoyed it. I hear muffled voices: male and female. My breath comes short and sharp, as I mentally add claustrophobia to my list of fears.

It went from one page to fifteen, from my two weeks in Beacon Hills. Anyway, back to more pressing issues, my bag is pulled off, sending strands of hair in my mouth.

I blink the tears out of my eyes and see my kidnappers. Peter and Kate. "If you're going to kill me, make it humane please. And tell my mum I love her!" I blurt this out before my brain tells me not to act weak. My eyes adjust to the light.

Peter, with his raw blue eyes and his half shaven, yet oh-so chiselled chin... Goddamn it! Why is it so hard to hate such a gorgeous man?

Anyway, a sad expression crosses his perfect face. "Why would we want to kill you?"

"Umm... Because you're bad guys and that's what bad guys do." I really need to get some better comebacks.

"This is Kate." He points to the blonde making tea in the kitchen. "And I'm Peter. We're not kidnapping you per sa..."

"Really?" I shake my head in the direction of my arms and legs that are tightly bound to the chair. "'Cause it looks like it from where I'm sitting."

He laughs, "Just a precaution." Peter begins to untie me with his gracefully long fingers. Stop complimenting him, Nadia!

"We have a business proposal for you."


	24. Give Me the Simple Life

Peter hands me a cup of tea.

"We," he gestures to Kate and him, then flashes my a serene smile, "Don't want to be locked up in Eichen anymore. I've read all their magazines and my roomie had a third eye."

I flinch at this.

"Sad but true. We just want to live the simple life. Travel to the Mexican Desert, raise a couple of kids and live on cacti and deer meat."

I cautiously sip the tea to look like a mature adult... Then spit it back out again. Kate didn't even add milk.

"So what do you want me for?"

"You, my darling," Kate spins a golden curl between her fingertips, "Are our get out of jail free card."

Her smile sends shivers down my spine. "I don't get it. Scott told me you guys were evil."

Kate laughs, "Scott really said that?"

I shrug. "I'm paraphrasing."

Peter sets his teacup down sternly. "I was the one who gave Scott his powers. And this is how he thanks me? So maybe I got a little bit crazy in the heat of battle, but so did Scott. And if Eichen has taught me anything, it's that life is too short to hold grudges."

I find myself nodding to everything this gorgeous man has to say. And when I think about it, how well do I really know Scott and Stiles? It's been only two weeks. Plus having no idea where I am, I'm not really in a place to argue.

"What do I do?"Peter hands me a cup of tea.

"We," he gestures to Kate and him, then flashes my a serene smile, "Don't want to be locked up in Eichen anymore. I've read all their magazines and my roomie had a third eye."

I flinch at this.

"Sad but true. We just want to live the simple life. Travel to the Mexican Desert, raise a couple of kids and live on cacti and deer meat."

I cautiously sip the tea to look like a mature adult... Then spit it back out again. Kate didn't even add milk.

"So what do you want me for?"

"You, my darling," Kate spins a golden curl between her fingertips, "Are our get out of jail free card."

Her smile sends shivers down my spine. "I don't get it. Scott told me you guys were evil."

Kate laughs, "Scott really said that?"

I shrug. "I'm paraphrasing."

Peter sets his teacup down sternly. "I was the one who gave Scott his powers. And this is how he thanks me? So maybe I got a little bit crazy in the heat of battle, but so did Scott. And if Eichen has taught me anything, it's that life is too short to hold grudges."

I find myself nodding to everything this gorgeous man has to say. And when I think about it, how well do I really know Scott and Stiles? It's been only two weeks. Plus having no idea where I am, I'm not really in a place to argue.

"What do I do?"


	25. With One Crossbow

"Stiles, I'm on the corner of Day Street. Please hurry." I leave my third message on his phone even though I know he's comming, sweating as I try to prop up an unconscious Deaton. Rain drops glow in street lights and I can't believe the day I'm having.

A jeep pulls up spraying us with road puddles. Stiles rushes out and hugs me. He looks me up and down for any sign of injury. Then hugs me again, tight and warm. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"Okay."We take each end of Deaton and lay him in the back. I take shotgun and Stiles turns up the heater.

"What happened?" he asks nervously driving along the dimly lit road.

I had told him what happened on the phone, but I guess he wants to hear it face to face. "I don't remember. One minute I'm watching the lacrosse and the next I end up here with Deaton, next to me. I can only assume Kate and Peter gave him back to me."

"But why?"

I bight my lip. "I don't know."

Stiles is obviously disappointed. "Okay. I'm sorry. You're probably more scared than me."

"I don't want to go home and lie to my parents."

"You can tell them if you want to."

"Maybe, but I want something to cheer me up" I sit up.

"How about we go see Scott? He's been worried sick about you, anyway. Two werewolves with one crossbow. "

"What?"

"Just trying it out."I giggle..


	26. Hot Cheese

Scott opens the door and we see his Mum savagely hacking at the char-grilled pumpkin. "She wanted to cook dinner." Scott informs us.

Stiles reaches for his phone instinctively. "Anyone for pizza?"

I laugh. "God, I love you." He blushes madly. We fill Scott in on the details and lay Deaton on the couch.

Melissa takes the seat next to me and lets out a long sigh. "So Nadia, how was your first week in Beacon Hills?"

What do I say? _Hey Melissa, I got kidnapped, found out I was an unstable super natural being, and got an adorable boyfriend._ "Yeah... Alright."

Melissa smiles. "I'd like to say it gets easier, but I wouldn't want to lie to you. So what are you again?"

I look at Scott. "It's okay. She knows."

"A wood nymph."

She raises an eyebrow. "Well that's new."

The pizza comes, and over a hot cheese and garlic bread, I make my first move. "Scott, I think we should call in some help, for Kate and Peter."

"Well we have Stiles' Dad and the Argents should be coming from Paris soon to help. And now that Deaton's here-"

I go for it. "What about Derek?"

Stiles nearly chokes on a pizza crust in shock. "How do you know about Derek?"

Oh no. They know. They know something's up. I scratch my nose. "Um... One of you mentioned him."

Scott shrugs. Few! "I guess we could use the help. I'll call him tonight."


	27. Highly Volatile

I can't sit still on Tuesday. I jump at every shadow and I'm pretty sure I failed a pop quiz. Lydia turns her head and perses her glossed lips. "Alright. Spill."

"What?"

"You're acting like you just murdered someone."

I cross my arms defensively. "Maybe I have."

Lydia laughs so loud that she receives a "Shhh!" from Mr. Yukimora in the corner of the class.

She continues with a whisper. "Tell me what ailes ya."

"That question for a start. What would you do if you thought that someone, who you know is trouble, asks for a second chance?"

"Oh that's a toughy. I'd probably just trust my instinct."

"You're a banchee though."

She grins. "Yeah, that helps. But didn't Deaton say Wood Nymphs could kinda do the same thing?"

"Oh my gosh... He did!" Mr. Yukimora glares at me over a textbook. I go back to whispering. "Let's go after school."

...

I swing open the vet door with Lydia by my side. My nostrils take in the scent of kitty-litter and... Scott? Oh. Wait, that's just the smell of dog. Deaton greets us in the back. "Hey guys, can I help you?"

"I was just wonder if... maybe... you... only if you want to-"

Lydia jumps in. "She wants you to teach her how to use her superpowers, like the Jedi master we know you are."

Deaton looks at me. "No."

"Oh. Okay." I mumble, heading towards the door.

Lydia yanks me back and puts her hands on her hip. "Peter and Kate are free. This girl needs something to defend herself."

Deaton holds his ground. "No."

"Yes." Lydia gives a long glare.

"No"

"Yes."

I start edging towards the door. "Guys... I have some homework to do and a sock draw desperate for a rearrange. So I'll just be going..." Just as I reach the door, Deaton sighs.

"Fine! But be warned Wood Nymph powers are highly unpredictable and volatile."

Lydia pushes me into a chair, her eyebrows arching with excitement. "You obviously don't know me."


	28. The Future Sucks

"Just breathe." Deaton's smooth tones echo through the vet. He's been telling me to breath for half an hour now and it's getting a teeny bit boring.

I squint my eyes open a fraction and whisper, "Is something supposed to be happening?"

"Just breathe. And imagine you are in the future." I almost am dosing off to sleep. "Where do you want to be; when do you want to be?"

Let's see. One week ahead. And wherever I am.

 _There was a blinding flash of light and Scott stumbles, hitting the brick wall behind him. Peter stands over him, eyes flaming blue."Don't you see? With your power, the wood nymph and Kate, I will be unstoppable!"_

 _Blood trickles from Scott's forehead. Stalinski comes running from a dark alley way with a baseball bat in his hand, me standing next to him. Stiles swings his bat into a defensive position. "You'll have to go through us."_

 _Peter grins. "Okay then. Only if you insist."_

 _A gun goes off from the surrounding roof tops. And I realize Peter's ordered the pull of the trigger, all too late. The world slows._

 _Stiles' shirt blossoms with crimson. The bullet hole directly in the centre of his heaving chest. His eyes go wide. His face becomes tight, his body slack. I try to catch him before he falls to the concrete floor but I'm too late. And there he lies lifeless and pale._

 _I scream. "No!"_

Panting and dripping with sweat, I open my eyes to find I am still sitting in vet. I turn to Deaton.

"What was it?" Deaton's brown eyes worried.

"You don't want to know."


	29. Tea for Two

I look up at Deaton. "I've been doing a lot thinking and I don't want my powers anymore."

Deaton drops a vial of dried herbs on the floor in shock. "But why?"

I quickly grab my bag. "You can't tell anyone, but I really don't want any sort of power. It... it makes me feel weak."

Fighting the bubbling emotion and the balloon that seems to be blowing up in my stomach and bursting at the same time, burst into tears and pour out everything I saw in the future to Deaton.

"Well," he says rubbing his hands together, "I can see why you don't want your powers now."

I look up at him, my eyes still brimming with tears. "Will you help me?"

He runs his finger over the dusty spins of the books on the shelf then settles on one. "I only know one thing strong enough to take away all powers completely, and it happens to be in the possession of one Peter Hale."

...

"So tell me again. I'm alittle hazy on the details." I ruffle through their teabags in the pantry, something that had a name I could actually read.

"Fine," Kate sighed over a paperback novel. "We get Scott to bring Derek back to Beacon Hills, where he will open the safe which Peter can no longer enter since Derek locked him out after the whole, shoving-a-pipe-in-Mr.-Argent fiasco. And then we run off into the Mexican Desert, never to be seen again."

Grabbing the mug shaped like R2D2, I switch the kettle on. "I mean, yeah, it's a good plan over all, but have you worked out the specifics? Also where is the milk?"

"Peter's gone out to get some. In the meantime don't worry that pretty head of yours."

I try to shrug casually and almost dislocate my shoulder. Freaking out right because I have 30 seconds until the kettle boils and I'm yet to see a... uhm what did Deaton call it? A tri-skeleton box. Or something like that.

Then I see the wooden box with three swirly things engraved on the lid...In the fridge.

Okay. I shouldn't judge, I think shoving the box in my messenger bag, I did hide my birthday money in with the spare tire for two years.

Leaning on the counter, waiting for the tea to brew, I ask, "What are we going to do about Lydia? Telling the future and all. Won't she figure out what we're doing?"

Kate frowns. "Wow, I totally forgot about her." She shrugs, reburying her nose into New Moon. "Peter must have worked it out." Turning the page, she laughs aloud, "You should read this. It's hilarious!"


	30. It's Hard Out Here for a Vase

"Where have you been? It's been ten minutes!" Stiles sat fidgeting with the napkin dispenser at what he calls the best restaurant in town.

I slide the messenger bag into the booth making sure that the flap is closed. "Someone's nervous," I say with grin.

"Do you blame me? With Kate and Peter out in Beacon Hills." I bight my lip. "I think they're planning something." He squints his eyes meanly. "They've been too quiet."

I groan. "Enough about on the killers. Who's ready to get their date on?" I say with the enthusiasm of a kindergarten teacher, and Stiles laughs. "Was that too much?" He just leans over and kisses me.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered us the best dish in the house." He smiles when the waiter comes over with a large dish of ice-cream floating on top of fudge sauce.

"Thank you so much. With all this... weird stuff going on, I almost forgot about the... romantic stuff. "

He turns his hand in a grand gesture. "Spoken like a true poet."

I can't help getting caught up in the glistening malteasers, otherwise known as Stile's eyes. Maybe I could stay like this all day... and forget about my tangles with the enemy.

"You have the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen." He picks the sticky cherry from the top and pops it in my mouth.

I chew smugly. "They're hazel." We lean so close that I feel his warm breath on the tip of my nose. Before I know it his lips are pressed on mine, and his eyelids peacefully closed in delight, covering those big brown eyes of his. I smile, realizing that by the time we're done, the ice-cream will melt.

...

"You have chocolate sauce on your mouth." Scott sits on his bed watching Stiles and I enter his room ten minutes late. "Both of you."

We give a slightly embaressed smile and wipe it off. "Derek will be here any second, two killers are on the loose- "

"Killer is a strong word." I add.

"And all you guys can think of is making out. Have you guys even thought about it?"

"Actually, I've been doing some thinking. So I got a map of Beacon Hills and color coded it; green is for the places we definitely know they're not in, like the vet or the school, yellow is for the places I'm pretty sure they wouldn't hide in, and red is for the places I have no clue about." I unfold the map from my messenger bag and lay it on Scott's bed.

Stiles is grinning and pointing wildly at me to Scott, and I pretend not to notice. Turning around I ask, "When is Derek coming?"

"Hi." The voice came from a talk dark figure in the doorway of Scott's bedroom. And if I thought his uncle was chiseled... well I was mistaken. He had a rough, half shaven look about him. I draw in a long sigh and dreamily stare at Derek. Scott lightly punches me in the arm.

I recompose myself, and start with a nice friendly smile, "Hi Derek!"

He stares at me. I stare back. This is getting awkward, so I look back onto my map. Hey, that rhymed!

We fill him in on the details of the situation, the evil duos escape, my kidnap, Deaton's kidnap, while he remains fixed in the doorway like marble stone carvings. Sigh.

...

"And then most of my family, except my phycokiller uncle, got burnt in the fire that consumed my family home." Derek concludes.

"No offence, but that is one sad life. Is there anything in the family vault that could assist with the search?"

Derek glares at Scott. "You told her about the vault?"

Scott laughs, wringing his fingers. "Obviously we did. Though I don't know when..." I give a lip-biting smile.

"So," I continue, "The vault."

Derek takes a shuffle away from me. "Why are you so interested in my family vault?"

My forehead is thick with sweat, then an idea hits me. "Well, I'm so new to the world of supernatural, and to find out there was an entire family of werewolves living in the forest, can you blame me for being interested?" Yay me for thinking on my feet! I should do this double agent thing more often!

"Maybe later." Derek looks around Scott's room, uncomfortably. But, still. His side profile, even bored, looked like Vogue cover. I know what you're thinking. _Nadia don't you already have a boyfriend who is amazing?_ Hell yeah, I do! But I don't like Derek, he's like a really pretty vase on a museum. There was nothing to connect with. A really, really pretty vase with-

Scott turns to me, "So what now?"

"Me?" I compose myself, dragging my eyes away from Derek's perfection. Rolling up the map and shoving it into my bag, my eyes fell upon the triskelion box. "I guess we all try to get a good night's sleep."


	31. Wednesday Wrapping

I run up behind Scott and Stiles in the hallway, a thick gray beanie on to fight of the morning's chill of a Wednesday. "Hey guys!" I rattle two badly packaged Christmas presents in each of their faces.

They each reach out and grab it. "Really Nadia? Christmas was ages ago," Stiles said with a big smile on his face. Scott was already ripping apart the packaging like a savage animal.

I cup my hands together and swing a little on my heels. "I know. But I always forget unless I do it early."

Scott gets to what was inside. He gave me a glare and in a monotone voice he says, "You shouldn't have."

Stiles looks at the pink chew toy in Scott's hand and bursts out laughing. "Come on," I pester, "Open yours already!"

Stiles delicately peels away each layer of sticky tape just to annoy me. Then he saw the book. Scott snatched it out of his hands and read it outloud, grinning and laughing now. "How to Keep a Girlfriend... For Dummies."


	32. A Secret Bird Cage

Scott and Stiles invited me to lacrosse on Thursday, and with only one day's left, I realise I'm running out of time to get this plan together. They insisted that Kira sit next to me as a personal bodyguard, her sword disguised as a lacrosse stick, ready for any kidnappers. I don't feel safe, I just feel like someone's blowing up a massive balloon of guilt in my stomach.

I regret the question as soon as it bursts out of my mouth. "What are you doing this Friday night?"

"Who told you?" I see her grip tighten around 'lacrosse' stick. I put my hands up in defeat. I do not want to get her angry; I don't even want to get her mildly annoyed. Kira hunches over and whispers, "You can't tell anyone, but I'm going to the dentist."

"What? That's not bad. I go to the orthodontist all the time."

"Yeah, you probably have a tiny little plastic retainer. I on the other hand look like someone strapped a bird cage to my head."

A laugh escapes just thinking about it. Kira gives me a mortified look. "You can't tell anyone. You're the second one who knows outside the family."

"Second?"

"My parents always take me to the dentist an hour out of town, and Peter Hale saw me there. He said he'd keep quiet if I did to."

"Tell me!" I exclaim, getting a strange look from the guy in goals. He gets a lacrosse ball to the teeth.

Kira bights here lip, the information practically spilling out in excitement, then he blurts, "He was whitening his teeth!"

"I knew it!" And we promptly burst out laughing, while, unrelated, the goalie is guided to the Nurse.


	33. Refills

If Kira's dentist is one hour away, Kate and Peter must think their escape from Beacon Hills will only take one hour. One hour to steal Scott's super powers, kill my adorable boyfriend and somehow take out Lydia and Derek. I was currently sitting with the Bonny and Clyde, having long sips of herbal tea.

"Can you at least just tell me what you have planned for Derek and Lydia?"

"No," Peter concludes bluntly.

"I'll just tell everyone about your little teeth whitening," I whisper.

Peter nearly chokes on his mouthful of tea. "You wouldn't."

"Oh Kate, you know how Peter's smile-"

"Fine! We've put sleeping gas and booby trapped the vault!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that really the best you can do?"

Kate shakes her head, "I know. Not our most ingenious plan, but it's dirty and will do the trick."

A give a smug smile. "Anyone want a refill?'


	34. When Life Steals Your Phone

Friday went by like a cold wind in July. There are still some fuzzy details I want to clear, so last period, underneath the gum plastered desk, I search for my phone to ask Kate a question.

I try to shuffle through my bag without being heard between my math's teacher's drones. Where was my phone? The bell rings without warning cutting the teacher's speech mid-syllable. A sea of half zipped bags fly out the class door. I have no choice but to follow, in lack of a phone.

..

I stare at Peter and Kate who are tidying up the apartment. "Which one of you took my phone?"

Kate massages her temples. 'We thought you wouldn't notice."

"I'm a teenager, of course I realise when someone has stolen my phone!"

"It was Peter's idea. We just needed to borrow it to text Derek and Lydia that you were trapped in the vault."

"What?!"

Peter turns off the vacuum. "That reminds me," He whips out my phone from his pocket and presses the send button. He reads out from the screen. "' Help. Somehow got trapped inside the vault. Come and get me out. Kisses, Nadia. ' What do you think?"

I walk up and snatch the phone out of his hand. "Kisses?! Don't ever steal my phone again!"

"Want to come to the vault with us?" Kate asks, forgetting about the phone.

"Duh."

...

The vault was like walking into a pant pocket, small, moist, dark and... had strange odours that I couldn't put my tounge on. Jars of assorted roots and herbs line each wall; I pull my cardigan a little tighter.

Kate, Peter and I tiptoed in between the splayed limbs of Derek and Lydia.

A large stone safe sits on the other side. The safe door squeaks slightly as Peter opens it and grabs out all the papers.

They turn around and look at me like my grandma just died. "What?"

Kate bights her lip. "Sorry honey. We really didn't want to do this. You've become family to us and I'm really sorry to so this but-"

Before I had time to process what she was saying, Kate and Peter ran up the stairs and closed the vault door. "Hey!" I yell from below. I'm left with the echo of a door slam and heavy breaths in total darkness. Crap.


	35. The Final

"Quickly!" I whisper, running with Stile's hand in mine. I caught him up with the details in the car ride here, Peter and Kate luring Scott to a secluded place and then wanting to kill him as well as my alliance with Kater (cute ship name, right?).

There is a blinding flash of light and Scott stumbles, hitting the brick wall behind him. Oh no. It's happening. Stiles flinches. "Not yet."

Peter stands over him, eyes flaming blue."Don't you see? With your power, the wood nymph and Kate, I will be unstoppable!"

Blood trickles from Scott's forehead. Stalinski and I come running from a dark alley way with a baseball bat in his hand, me standing next to him. Stiles swings his bat into a defensive position. "You'll have to go through us."

Peter stares at us in shock. "Nadia?", then he recomposes himself, "Okay then. Only you insist."

A gun goes off from Kate's pistol Peter's ordered the pull of the trigger. The world slows.

We all stare at Stiles who has stumbled backwards in shock. The bullet hole just a dark spot on his white shirt. I forget to breath. His eyes go wide. And I catch him before he falls and places him gentle on the concrete.

Quickly, I drop to my knees, quivering slightly. Come on. Come on. Why isn't he waking up? I close my eyes shut to keep the tears in. Until I feel a warm arm around me. I open my eyes. "Stiles!", I cry, burying my moist eyes in his t-shirts.

"Psyche!" he says lifting up his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest that he borrowed from his dad when he wasn't paying attention.

"You had me worried there for a minute," I smile wider than I have all week.

I spin around to Peter and Kate, as they seemed to forgotten what they had been doing and were staring at me. Peter catches himself, then regrips Scott's neck, who, had just managed to regain her breath. He frowns, gripping tighter. Trying to hold Scott's feet above the ground. He groaned putting his entire body into it, then yelping out in pain.

Peter wildly starts shaking his hand, and jumping up and down, screaming some words that I wouldn't care to repeat.

I place my hands on my hip. "Sucks not being able to heal, aye?"

"What?!" Peters face dropped. Scott gasped back into action .

"Guess who spiked your herbal tea? That's right. This girl!" I do a wiggle dance, before remembering how I suck at dancing. "Deaton told me that the nails from a werewolf that could transform into a wolf could get rid of anyone's powers, and since Derek was using his, I stole his Mum's from your fridge. Don't ask.

"And Deaton also said that it took 24 hours to work so I was like, yeah, let's do it on Thursday. And Kira was off at the dentist, oh! Don't tell her I said that! And you said that you were going to gas Lydia and Derek, so they were just back up incase anything went wrong. " Lydia and Derek wave and walk out from around the shadowy corner."

"But what about the gas?"

"Hashtag gasmasks." Lydia strings up a gas mask and dangled it on her hand with a grin. "I found it in my grandma's old stuff. She has alot of weird things..." She trails off almost to herself.

"So I got ungased Derek to open the vault for us, and I texted Stiles using my no-longer-stolen phone to help." I catch my breath. "Wow it feels so good to get that off my chest!" An bloated silence follows with nothing but shocked expressions on faces. "Anyone can pipe up now... Other than me preferably."


	36. Life and Love

Kate stared at her hands, back and front, almost expecting them to go blue again. "Does this mean I can go back to the family business?" I nod."But how am I supposed to get to Mexico?"

Derek throws the keys to her. "They can take my car."

Kate smiles. "Thank you"

Peter takes a hesitant step forward. "Kate... I thought we made such great partners..." He looked like someone who had never been unsure in his life. "And I would always regret not saying goodbye." He wraps his arms around Kate and passionately kisses her. Kate warm lips respond with a short breath and heavy kissing.

I let out a gasp.

"Get a room," Derek mutters under his breath.

Finally Peter and Kate let go. "I...I've ...always wanted to go to Mexico."

Kate looks like she's about to cry. "I love you too, Peter."

...

They wave as they speed off into the distance, off towards the Mexican border like a honeymooning couple.

Wide eyed, Derek speaks for everyone, "Did not see that coming."

Stiles wraps his arms around my waste. 'Thanks for that."

I play it down and shrug, "Anytime."

"Anyone for pizza?" Scott's stomach gives a growl that people ten blocks away could hear.

Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement. We walk away from the dark alley in search of warm pizza, laughter, kisses, laughter and hand-holding under the table *Cough* Lydia and Derek.

We talk together 'til Saturday and didn't think about Sunday. So in short my second week in Beacon Hills, ends with a bang. And a lot of life and love.


End file.
